


Colleagues

by wajun



Category: Alleycats (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wajun/pseuds/wajun





	Colleagues

利威尔端着粗气，眼里含着若有若无的笑，对艾伦说:“你，你居然给我下...药。  
艾伦眼色一暗，一把把利威尔摁到墙上，喘着粗气对着利威尔的嘴吻了上去，手还不安分的解开利威尔的扣子，伸进利威尔的衣服里，不安分的乱摸，利威尔的嘴被撬开，接着艾伦的舌头就探了进来，口齿相连，发出令人脸红的啧啧声，艾伦离并利威尔的嘴，扯出一段暖昧的银丝。

艾伦声普暗哑的说:“利威尔学长， 喜欢.吗?”

利崴尔被吻的浑身发软，半个身体靠到爱伦的身上，还能感觉到艾伦的巨物顶着自己的小腹，艾伦等不及利威尔回答了，利落的解开利威尔的皮带，利威尔这时才反应过来，手巅巅巍巍的解着艾伦的皮带，主动吻上艾伦，艾伦的巨物更是大了一圈，一吻结束后，利威尔的裤子已经被褪到大腿，艾伦把利威尔翻了个身，巨物蹭着利威尔的臀部，一只拿不安分的抚摸着利威尔的乳头，另一只手慢慢的探进利威尔那个从未被使用过的后穴，层层媚肉加的艾伦的手指动彈不得，艾伦一巴掌打到利威尔的屁股上，嫩肉激起荡漾的波纹，臀部上很快出现了一个巴掌印，利威尔瘫软的身子一颤，艾伦贴近利威尔的耳际，哑声对利威尔说:“放松， 利威尔学...你太紧了....

“你，你要唔要肏就快点，别嗯～，别那么对废话哈～”

听到这话艾伦眯了眯眼，再没没说，默默加快了手中的扩张运动，突然，艾伦蹲下身体，把舌头伸进利威尔的后穴，利威尔浑身一巅，艾伦的舌头在利威尔的后穴模拟起性爱的动作，发出喷啧声，利威尔经历了漫长的护张运动终忍不住了，抓着艾伦的性器就往后穴送。

艾伦被这一举动惊着了，但很快就被灭顶的快感吸引了，性器在利威尔的穴口蹭，激的红艳艳的后水淋淋的，艾伦突然猛一挺腰，大半个性器没入后兴，狠狠的操干起来，利威尔被这一激，开始娇喘起来:“唔~艾，艾伦唔，慢，慢响~慢点~唔~唿~啊哈~晤~好，好爽~”  
艾伦被这娇喘激到了，动作越来越快，突然蹭到某一点，利威尔整个身体就软了下来，娇喘声色更大了，艾伦立刻反应过来，对着那个点猛操，利威尔受不任:“我，啊～慢点，唔，我要射了”说完玉茎就一股一股冒出来，艾伦猛地把利威尔翻过来，让利威尔坐在自己身上，这个姿势让艾伦进入的更深了，利威尔的腹背弯出了勾人的孤线，艾伦的动作的越来越快，终于在一声低吼声后射在利威尔的身体里……


End file.
